1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to brackets, and more particularly to a bracket for supporting an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays portable electronic devices are used widely for displaying texts, images or videos. Sometimes the user wants to watch the displaying content of the portable electronic device for a long time, the portable electronic device is thus required to place on a support (such as a table or a desk) by a bracket. However, the typical bracket can only adjust the displaying orientation of the portable electronic device, the height of the portable electronic device is unchangeable.
What is needed, therefore, is a bracket for supporting an electronic device which can address the limitations described.